Civil Suits and Sundaes
by ElephantRed
Summary: Noah is finally home safe and sound, but what happens when Trevor decides to fight for justice for Olivia and Noah? Follow up to Granting Immunity, so spoilers lie ahead!


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first SVU fanfic, and there are spoilers for the most recent episode (16x19, Granting Immunity). If you guys like this story, I would continue with it and see where the relationship is going to go! Also, I don't own SVU! Thanks for reading!**

After what feels like an eternity, Olivia and Noah finally walk through the door to their apartment. Constantly being at the hospital had taken it's toll on Olivia, and now that Noah was healthy again, she was absolutely exhausted. She couldn't stand to not hold Noah, so the two of them took a nap, with Noah in her arms the whole time.

When they finally woke up, Olivia made Noah dinner, chicken nuggets with broccoli and a little bit of Mac and cheese. She ordered herself a baked ziti dinner from the little Italian place down the block, and poured herself a big glass of wine. After they finished eating, Olivia realized that she had a missed call and voicemail on her phone, shockingly from Trevor Langan.

"Hey Olivia, I heard about Noah, I'm glad he's okay. Listen, I think we should talk, call me when you get a chance. Thanks, Trevor"

Confused, she called him back.

"Olivia, hey, how are you?"

"I'm hanging in there. I'm drained, I hate how often Noah gets sick, and it was really, really bad this time."

"I heard, Barba filled me in a bit. I'm so glad he's okay. Listen, the reason I called is that I wanted to know if you were satisfied with the results of the trial."

"Not really. They nearly killed my son, and tried to make me look like the bad guy for pushing the vaccination off for a few months so Noah's immune system was up to handling the vaccine, why?"

"That's what I figured. Look, I'm still very attached to Noah and I want what's best for him, and you. And I would like to bring a civil suit against the Doctor and these parents. I know civil lawsuits aren't my specialty, but you two deserve something for all the trouble this has put you through, and since this is my idea, I obviously wouldn't ask you to pay, I just really don't think justice was done here."

"Trevor, I don't know what to say. Listen, I just woke up from a really long nap, why don't you come over and we can talk about it. Have you eaten? I have baked ziti and pizza here if you want? Or I can come by the office tomorrow, whatever's best."

"Oh sure, that works for me. I'll bring my laptop and some old case law that I've been reviewing, I'll be over in 30?"

"Perfect, see you then."

"Bye Olivia, see you soon"

Being honest with herself, Olivia grew to enjoy Trevor Langan, especially after he defended her. They also spent some time together working on the paperwork involved with fostering, and ultimately adopting, Noah. Trevor was great with him. She knew he would be a great dad some day. Olivia thought he was cute, but she had her rule about not dating lawyers, but if she were being honest with herself, she would break that rule for Trevor. He was easy to talk to, and even in her darkest times, he never failed to make her smile. She went back into her room and changed into yoga pants that made her ass look fantastic, and a tank top with a big sweater over it. She gave Noah a bath and changed him into his PJs, and they sat on the couch while Olivia read to him. Tonight, she was reading "The Very Hungry Caterpillar". Noah turned around on her lap and put his little arms around Olivia's neck, and just stayed there. It was clear that Noah missed Olivia while he was sick, and this broke Olivia's heart, so she rubbed his back, kissed his forehead and continued to read until she heard a knock on the door.

"That's Trevor. You gonna stay awake to say hi, buddy? He's here to help you again." Olivia opened the door, and welcomed Trevor inside. He greeted her with a hug.

"Hey Olivia, you look great."

"Oh stop. I haven't slept in over a week, don't flatter me" she chuckled.

"So I have baked ziti and pizza, would you like me to make you a plate?"

"Sure, thanks. I brought over some wine, but I see you've got some open already."

"Yes," she laughed "like I said, it's been a rough week, would you like a glass?" She offered, as she was fixing his plate of pasta.

Olivia was very different at home than she was at work, or in public. It didn't go unnoticed by Trevor. You would never be able to guess that the dealt with the scum of the earth each day and had dealt with more tragedy in her life than anyone deserved to. She was much lighter here, funnier, and just more relaxed. Trevor couldn't help but wonder how many other people got to see Olivia like this. Not to mention, she looked absolutely gorgeous in yoga pants, her hair down and minimal make up on. He was falling for her right in her kitchen. Lost in his thoughts, Olivia called him back.

"Trevor? Earth to Langan? Hello? Trev?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, "yeah?"

"Welcome back counselor, would you like a glass of wine?" She joked with him.

"I would love one Sergeant, thank you."

Noah started to make noise over the baby monitor.

"I'll go see what's up" Trevor offered

"He's probably just playing with Elmo... Thanks"

Olivia took the time to collect her thoughts. Trevor Langan was in her house, looking obscenely attractive in jeans and a quarter zip sweater, and he was volunteering to check on her son. "Could this man get any more perfect?" She thought to herself. Just then, Trevor walked out with Noah on his hip. Noah had red puffy eyes and was clinging to Trevor, with Elmo under one of his arms. Olivia's heart melted on the spot.

"Little man was having a bad dream and Elmo here was thrown outside the crib. He stopped crying when I picked him up and gave him Elmo, but I figured he wanted to join our party. "

"The nurses said he was having bad dreams at the hospital too. They said it was a side effect of the antibiotics. It killed me to hear him cry and not be able to go in there with him. He likes you, you know?"

"I can't imagine what that was like for you, Li-Olivia." He caught himself from using a nickname, even in this atmosphere, she could still kick his ass. "And I like him too, ever since I first met him. That's why I'm here. This poor boy has been through so much before his second birthday and we can finally hold someone accountable, for some of it at least."

"I know. I don't understand how such a sweet boy can have such a rough life already. And I worry, how it will affect him when he grows up. You know?" Olivia became sentimental, and they both paused and took long sips from their wine.

"He's going to have a great life, Olivia. Because of you. You are a great mom. You got him early enough and you can make sure he has a good life. And that's what I want from this suit, to make sure that you have the money to do that. If we win, Liv, we're looking at at least two million." He let himself use the shortened version of her name, to see where it would lead. "I want this for you, for Noah, you both deserve it. If these parents had just vaccinated their damn kids." He grew frustrated and took another gulp of his wine.

Noah fell asleep on Trevor's shoulder, and Olivia took a picture of them. "You can put it on your desk" she told him, as she carefully took Noah off of him, gently carrying him back to his room. She laid him back to sleep, "Good night my sweet son. Trevor is a good man. He's here to help us. He really likes you kiddo, and I like him too. I love you, Noah. Okay? Don't ever forget how much mommy loves you." She kissed his head and smoothed his hair. "Good night, sweet angel." She turned around to see Trevor standing in the door. Being two glasses of wine in, she was a bit tipsy and teetered a bit. Trevor reached out and steadied her hips, "I'm so glad Judge Linden gave him to you Liv." He said as he looked down into her sparkling brown eyes.

She looked up at him with tears welling in her eyes, "Me too, Trevor. That little boy, he's my whole world. I never thought I could love like I love him. Not after everything I've seen, what I continue to see, what I've been through. But he's changed everything."

They went back out to the couch, and talked about ways for the case to

proceed and similar cases, over their food and wine. Trevor was about to pack up, but Olivia wasn't ready for him to leave.

"Do you want dessert?" She asked, something in her eyes asking him to stay.

Not ready to leave, he responded, "I would love some."

"How does ice cream sundaes and a movie sound?"

"It sounds perfect." He smiled back at her. They made their ice cream sundaes and headed back to the couch to pick a movie. They decided on "The One I Love", a rom-com. They ate their sundaes, and finished both bottles of wine. In the middle of the movie, Olivia felt bold, and scooted closer to Trevor, and rested her head on his chest, and he looked down at her and put his arm around her. Olivia had never felt more at home than she did in this moment. Trevor looked at her. "She's absolutely perfect. I could get used to this." He thought. He slipped his arm under hers, and began to softly run his hand up and down her side. She looked up at him and smiled. They locked eyes, and Olivia stretched up to eye level with him. He tilted his head down towards her, and ever so slightly placed a kiss on her lips. He felt her kiss back, and then felt her break out into the biggest smile and heard her giggle.

"Sergeant Olivia bad-ass Benson, did you just giggle?" He teased her.

This caused Olivia to smile even wider and laugh again.

"Hey just because I'm a cop doesn't mean I can't have fun and yes, even giggle. You're just cute is all."

"Oh am I?" He teasingly asked.

"Hmm. I would say so!" She responded.

He leaned back down and kissed her again. She could get used to this.


End file.
